Cuзяđαs Đз Gαtо
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: [Dark Fic/Pausado] UA. —¿Quieres que él te ame? ¿Quieres que te desee?—Me dijo aquella vieja Gitana en esa estúpida feria— Necesitas las "Cuзяđαs Đз Gαtо"—mostró una amplia sonrisa, aunque algo maliciosa. Yo dudé por unos segundos, pero estaba desesperada—. ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto quieres por ellos?—pregunte cerrando mis manos. Con esto arruiné mi vida, y la suya.
1. Intro

_Oh mi dios, no deseaba hacer esto; pero mis estúpidas manos no pudieron detenerse T.T_

_Es una locura, creo que la primera que hago de esta serie, no sé supongo que mi mentalidad retorcida anhelaba escribir algo así_

_Bueno,. Ustedes lean y juzgen_

* * *

**Cuзяđαs Đз Gα†о**

**-* Mariah & Kai *-**

**Summary:** — ¿Quieres que él te ame? ¿Quieres que te desee? —Me dijo aquella vieja Gitana en esa estúpida feria— Necesitas las _"__Cuзяđαs Đз Gα†о__"_ — mostró una amplia sonrisa, aunque algo maliciosa. Yo dudé por unos segundos, pero estaba desesperada— ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto quieres por ellos? — pregunte cerrando mis manos. Con esto arruiné mi vida, y la suya

**Advertencias:** Violencia/Lemon/Violación

**Intro:**

Los Pensamientos de una «Bruja» Condenada

_«__Por donde quiero verlo no encuentro una salida para este enredo. Uno que yo misma cause por mis estupideces…__»_

— Quítatelo… ¿O acaso quieres que te lo quite yo?—. Dijo el peliblanco mostrando su cara completamente seria, en la oscuridad brillaban unos lujuriosos ojos rojos

Las puntas del cabello rosado tocaban las rodillas de la chica delineando sus pechos y rostro

_«__… Desde que yo tome aquellas hojas de maíz de color amarillo/blanco condene mi alma…__»_

Las temblorosas manos blanquecinas llenas de marcas rojas y moradas remarcaron los tirantes negros, tomándolos entre los dedos principales cuyas uñas estaban demasiado sucias y con leves manchas de barniz color violeta

— K-Kai y-yo… hoy no…—. Las fuertes y agrietadas manos del joven quitaron las suyas con brusquedad. Quitándole el top negro de licra de un solo golpe dejando a la vista sus lastimados pechos

_«__… Y mi cuerpo. Desearía tener entre mis manos ese cuello de la maldita gitana que inició todo esto estaba matándome, mi cielo se había nublado más de lo que ya estaba… mi mente se rompía como un vaso de cristal al suelo. Y yo ya no podía aguantar una noche de sexo más_

_Estaba harta de ser usada de ese modo cuando estábamos solos en nuestra nueva casa, estaba harta de ser amordazada con cuero, lazos e hilos para cada sesión de pasión… mi cuerpo ya no podía aguantar más, ya no podía aguantar más penetraciones en distintas posiciones dolorosas e incomodas__»_

La lengua del Hiwatari recorría el cuello de la peli rosa deleitándose con el sabor tan dulce de esta. Los suspiros que en un tiempo fueron gemidos llenos de pasión parecían ser más forzados que placenteros

Las muñecas llenas de marcas rojas y verdes trataban de acomodarse en la cabecera en cada movimiento que hacía el peliblanco en su interior, el dolor y la lujuria eran aquellas que dominaban en esa habitación. En esa comprimida habitación en la que cada noche… su tortura empezaba

_«__Desde que aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos azabache se presentó ante mí con esa "poción" de "amor" solo para mí, mi vida paso de ir por la desgracia. Para caer al carajo_

_Solo Kami sabía lo que me deparaba, pero ya no podía esperar más… mi vagina estaba dolida, irritada y usada al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Siempre hacía lo mismo_

_Y aunque al principio lo disfrute con todas las letras de la palabra; ahora me siento en el mismo infierno en la sección para violadores. Y ese era justo el lugar a donde iría después de esta tortura, puesto que no era él quien me violaba de forma desconsiderada… sino yo misma_

_« __¿Seguro habrán arqueado la ceja preguntándose lo que habré querido decir con eso? ¿No es así?_

_Bueno, déjenme contarles lo que ocurrió en ese lugar… y en el día después del que Hiwatari Kai me rechazo cuando le ofrecí ser mi novio_

_Esa maldita gitana, que curiosamente si estaba maldita… paso sus conjuros en mis manos y con ello arruine mi vida. Y la suya__»_

— M-me encantas—. Le susurro aquel hombre envuelto en el placer penetrándola nuevamente después de escuchar otro glorioso grito

_«__… Quiero revertir esto ¡Por favor Dios mío! Quiero hacer que Kai despierte, quiero que regrese a ser el mismo chico frío e hiriente de siempre, me duele, me duele mucho…__»_

— K-Kai… t-te a…—. Kai cerró los labios de Mariah con los suyos sin consideración

_«__Estúpida__»_. Pensó él de forma burlona. Ya le demostraría quién comía a quién

≈• **Fin de Pensamientos •≈**

* * *

_Oki Doki, eso es todo de mi parte por hoy..._

_¡Si hay Reviews hay conti! [no me gusta escribirle a "nadie" T.T] Recuerden, esto solo es el intro, por lo que es demasiado corto aunque supongo que está aclarado (aunque sea un poco) _

_Se despide: Naoki-sama! _


	2. I- La Feria y La Gitana

**Capítulo 1:**

«La Feria µ La Gitana»

Al fin se veía el fruto de los esfuerzos y desveladas de todos los amigos que conformaban al grupo 601 de la preparatoria BBA, claramente estaban celebrando victoriosos su salida y entrada a las vacaciones. Todos los chicos acordaron llegar justamente a las seis de la tarde una hora antes de la función en aquella feria de gran prestigio a unos metros del instituto después del muy aburrido discurso del director Dickenson, cosa que todos sin excepción (incluyendo a Tyson) aceptaron; aunque no tardaron y se separaron en sus típicos grupillos de amigos para hacer lo mismo que identificaba a los chicos; desastres y diversión.

— Mariah no te acobardes ahora—, le dijo un peli verde pegándole con el codo a una peli rosa de ojos amarillentos quién observaba de forma tímida a un joven de cabellos blancos— Dijiste que se lo dirías hoy… ¿O acaso mentías?

La peli rosada negó con la cabeza sudando frío _«Claro que sí»_. Mariah suspiro y dijo— Claro que no, se lo diré antes de entrar— Espetó segura, pero la realidad era que moría por dentro, se sentía como una gelatina a punto de ser comida por un ogro panzón, o peor aún como un pez en una pecera de restaurante con un cartel de "Llame al mesero y elija su pez" con el menú enfrente

Kai era un chico callado y tranquilo con algunos pero, agresivo y soberbio con otros y eso por no decir _peligroso_, pero para Mariah siempre había sido alguien amable y lleno de vida, o de muerte según sus amigas.

.

.

.

— Oye Kai, es muy raro verte tan tranquilo en lugares públicos… en especial una feria— Dijo Tyson pegándole en la espalda con esa ridícula sonrisa de bufón

— Tienes tres segundos para quitar sus manos de mí…— Amenazó en un tono bastante claro y directo. Tyson bufó son hacer caso— Y llevas dos…— Musito entrecerrando sus ojos

— Bien, amargado— se separó de Kai bufando más sobre lo amargado que su amigo se había vuelto después de regresar de ese dichoso _viaje familiar_ con su abuelo Voltaire_-sama_, el Amargado Mayor, según Tyson

— Ya basta Tyson— Dijo Ray parando las bromitas idiotas de su amigo peli azul; en realidad al joven chino le tenían sin cuidado ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo viniendo del joven de la gorra, pero en esos momentos sabía que la estabilidad mental de Kai no debía ser puesta a prueba, y él lo sabía. Algo malo le había hecho Voltaire pero ninguno de ellos le han preguntado por temor a no vivir para contar su experiencia. Por lo que tenía que cerrar esa enorme boca; y solo había una forma de hacerlo— ¿Sabes? Hace rato vi un puesto de palomitas que ofrecían dos cubos grandes al precio de un cubo mediano.

— ¡¿En cerio?! — Tomó a Kenny y grito— ¡Vamos Jefe debes acompañarme! — Y sin pedirle opinión se llevó al chico de los lentes gruesos quién pedía salvación a sus demás amigos, Kai solo siguió caminando pero Max al igual que Ray se detuvieron. El rubio de ojos azules bufó diciendo

— ¿Crees poder con **esto**? — Preguntó refiriéndose a Kai. Ray asintió y Max sonrió levemente— Entonces los acompañaré para evitar que Tyson gaste todo el dinero del Jefe— El pelinegro asintió de nuevo y el rubio corrió en dirección al puesto de palomitas

Ray sonrió más y decidió alcanzar al Hiwatari quién por unos momentos pensó haberse deshecho de todos con esas estúpidas palomitas. Cuando el Kon llegó con él le dijo: — Kai, deberías divertirte… o al menos simular que lo haces— Aconsejó el chino a su amigo japonés, el peliblanco miró de reojo al muchacho y musitó de forma desagradable.

— Tu deberías callarte o simular que eres mudo— Ofendió caminando más rápido. Ray suspiro y supo que mientras estuviera a su lado no se divertiría en lo más mínimo; entonces lo pensó… Tal vez ir con Tyson y ayudar a Max para evitar un problema con la billetera de Kenny ó quedarse con Kai y evitar reírse

¡A la mierda con Kai!

— Bueno, como quieras; si nos buscas _«__Cosa que dudo__»_estaremos en algún establecimiento de comida— Sin decir más dio la vuelta y miró la gran multitud batallando por los cubos haciendo que las palomitas volaran por los cielos. Metió la mano en su bolsa del pantalón azul y contó cuántos billetes tenía, sí, eran suficientes.

.

.

.

Mariah procuró no encontrarse con algún chico de su grupo y preguntar por Kai, estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar frente al Hiwatari, maldición.

— ¡Que mierda! — Grito una peli castaña— ¿Dónde demonios está Kai?

— N-no lo sé— Dijo Mariah más que nada aliviada por no encontrarse con el chico y sufrir una humillación pública ante un rechazo evidente de su parte— Tal vez esté en o-otro la-lado— Pronunció forzando una sonrisa

— ¡Ahí está! — Grito una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes llamada Sora— ¡Vamos Mariah es tu oportunidad!

Mariah casi maldijo el día en el que conoció a Sora y aceptó ser su amiga. Apretó sus manos haciéndolos puños y respiro determinada a ir y declarar sus sentimientos como era el plan

.

.

.

— ¡Sí, tomé cinco cubos grandes! — Grito victorioso Tyson con una bolsa negra llenas de palomitas, el peli azul no quiso los cubos ya que para él solo eran estorbos, por lo que el _buen_ hombre terminó por darle una bolsa enorme para sus palomitas. El Jefe por su parte agradecía a Max y a Ray por sacarlo a él y a su billetera de ese lugar antes de que Tyson pidiera otros dos cubos medianos para recibir más cubos grandes

— Creo que esta vez te excediste Tyson— Dijo Max viendo la bolsa con algo de asco, tanta mantequilla junta le había mareado ¿Cómo le haría Tyson para comerse todo eso? Bueno, conociéndolo, para él era un reto personal acabarse todo eso

— Eso sin contar que casi _matas_ a la billetera del Jefe— Mencionó Ray con gracia viendo disimuladamente al lamentable castaño, seguramente Kenny estaba preocupado por lo que dirían sus padres al llegar a casa

— Se lo pagaré después— Tyson tomó un puñado de palomitas y lo metió en su boca dejando escapar algunas las cuales cayeron al piso no sin antes golpear su sudadera de color azul

— Todos sabemos que no es así— Interrumpió Kenny sin dejar esa aura azul que lo rodeaba, a penas y tenía para su pasaje de regreso a casa. Tyson sonrió

— Si es verdad

.

.

.

Kai se encontraba sentado en pequeño parque afuera de la feria donde distintas familias se reunían para tomar un descanso y hablar en confianza. Las hojas del árbol en donde estaba apoyado le daban la sombra suficiente y solo esperaba irse, sin embargo su mente le preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué esperaba a esa bola de parásitos (si lo decía por Tyson) para poder largarse?

Porque no deseaba estar solo, y no deseaba regresar solo a esa _casa_. Con _él_

No se percató hasta que la escuchó, pero lo estaban siguiendo y vigilando.

— Mmm Kai— Llamó Mariah después de pelearse un buen rato con las chicas que deseaban ver como se declaraba al joven de cabellos blancos no tuvo de otra más que ir y arriesgarse. Hilary y Sora estaban escondidas atrás de un puesto de algodones de azúcar de distintos colores; el vendedor les había pedido irse pero ellas molestas respondieron que no ya que secretamente querían ver como Kai rechazaba a Mariah.

La peli rosa al ver que él no le contestó volvió a llamarlo prometiéndose que si Kai no volvía a contestarle, no le rogaría más y lo dejaría pasar

— ¿Qué quieres? — De acuerdo, ya estaba harto, trató de no hacer caso a lo que sea que le dijera la chica que lo había seguido hasta atreverse a hablarle, con un chico no habría tenido problemas en deshacerse de él, pero sabía que tratándose de chicas debía hablar y mandarlas al diablo con palabras claras y directas si no quería ser fastidiado por lo que quedara de la tarde

— Ehm, en realidad yo quería de-decirte que…

Maldita sea, había empezado tartamudear y eso no era buena señal; Kai respiro sabiendo bien lo siguiente que debería hacer. Otra vez

— Escucha, no tengo ni la menor idea de quién demonios eres y no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para seguirte oyendo— Dijo de forma directa, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero… hizo contacto visual con los ojos amarillos— Vete.

Carajo se repetía Mariah una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de hacer algún movimiento que no fuese llorar o salir corriendo; aunque por Zeus que deseaba hacerlo, deseaba patear al chico y después irse a llorar a un baño público dejando que una fila se formase para entrar y usar la cabina para lo que en verdad se usa un baño. Pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorar, ni a él ni a nadie; ni siquiera a esas dos que esperaban sus lágrimas

— E-entiendo…— Volteó la vista sabiendo bien que Kai seguía mirándola— Perdona— Susurro sintiendo la garganta secarse y la lengua sedada, los ojos le ardían, debía irse ya; Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba, dio vuelta dejando que su cabello volara y regresara a su lugar para después caminar con la mirada en frente. Debía ser fuerte, trataba de pensar en lo positivo… pero por esos momentos, no se le ocurría nada. Al menos el Hiwatari no se fue con rodeos ¿A cuántas debió haber rechazado ya? Eso ya no importaba, porque ella, Mariah Chen ahora era una de ellas.

Kai miró en todo momento la reacción de esa muchacha… y no le había hecho sentir lo que normalmente sentía en su cuerpo cada vez que rechazaba a una chica que no conocía: Asco y desesperación; no ninguno de ellos estaba presente. Lo raro es que había visto desde lloronas sacadas de las telenovelas hasta las lágrimas de cocodrilo que algunas usaban como excusas para acercársele con intensión de provocarlo meciendo sus pechos de un lado a otro y el enojo lo hacía apartarlas de forma brusca… Pero esa, esa dijo la palabra que nadie (de sexo femenino) le había dicho: "Entiendo", seguido de otra algo incómoda: "Perdona"

Entonces supo una cosa, había rechazado a una chica que probablemente, le diría _algo_ serio y no **algo** para llevárselo a la cama.

Sintió pesadez, pero aún así giro su cuello hacía donde había estado antes de la interrupción; _«__Que valor…__»_. Se dijo a él mismo refiriéndose a la peli rosa sin nombre, y entre sus más profundos pensamientos, aguardo para esa oji amarilla una disculpa silenciosa.

.

.

.

— Mariah— Llamó Hilary con aquella voz que nadie desea oír cuando tiene ganas de llorar como una Magdalena

— No quiero hablar— Dijo claramente tomando más rapidez en su caminata hacía la feria, sabía que no Hilary o Sora acostumbraban correr, por lo que no lo dudo mucho, corrió para poder evitarlas un buen rato bajando la cabeza dejando que una que otra lágrima bajara por sus mejillas. En realidad no sabía el por qué le había tomado tanto cariño a ese chico. Nunca la salvó de nada, nunca le habló o siquiera la miro; lo único que hizo fue darle una paliza a un tipo que intentó abusar de ella con un objetivo que ella desconocía…

Ahí solo llamó su atención, pero a medida que lo observaba se percató de una cosa: Hiwatari Kai no era como los demás, era frío, no cambiaba de chicas como cambiaba de calzones, y tampoco parecía todo un parlanchín como lo era uno de sus mejores amigos. Tyson

Lo que más le dolía era que ambos estaban en el mismo grupo, en el mismo salón de clases; y al momento de verlo supo que él ni quiera la había notado a pesar de _**verse**_ todos los días.

.

.

.

— ¡Kai! — Grito Tyson con una enorme bolsa negra en su mano, una vacía— ¡Nos esperaste! — Exclamó feliz y emocionado, Kai apartó al chico cuando éste trató de darle un _abrazo_; el peli azul seguía riendo mientras Max se acercaba al Hiwatari

— ¿Estás bien Kai? — Preguntó algo extrañado, ver esa miradita en la cara del chico no era normal, nada normal

— Sí, lo estoy— Respondió sin ningún tipo de frialdad o sarcasmo, preocupando a los cuatro chicos que estaban a su alrededor— ¡Estoy bien! — Aseguro tomando la caminata hacía la carretera seguido de sus amigos, quienes no notaron la mirada de reojo que lanzó a la feria antes de girarse para regresar a _casa_

.

.

.

Mariah seguía corriendo sin mirar al frente, llorando en espera que sus ojos dejaran de lanzar lágrimas como una estúpida regadera, una en verdad estúpida. Y no dejó de aventar a las personas hasta que chocó violentamente contra una mesita de madera llevándose consigo un mantel de color azul y algunas artesanías escuchando la queja de la dueña; golpeó el suelo con su cuerpo recibiendo un gran daño en su mejilla dejándola fuera de sí por unos instantes.

La dueña le quito el mantel violentamente para después ayudarla a pararse

— Oye niña— Escuchó algo distorsionada la voz— Oye, vamos levántate— Las manos de esa mujer eran delgadas y algo pequeñas, el olor que desprendía parecía al de un doctor, sin embargo a demás de medicamentos olía a incienso y a hierbas

— ¿Qui-quién? — Susurro Mariah aturdida aún por el golpe que terminó por mandarla dos metros lejos de la mesa volcada, la vista parecía moverse en círculos a pesar de sus inútiles intentos por detenerlos; por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos

.

.

.

— Kai esto ya no es gracioso ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Ray después de dejar a Max a su casa, ya solo quedaban ellos dos puesto que Kenny acompañó a un enfermo Tyson a un doctor

— Nada— Se limitó a contestar con su monótono tono de hablar. No deseaba ser sermoneado por nada ni por nadie, después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo recordó a una muchacha de cabello rosado que asistía en su mismo grupo. Pero el nombre no le llegaba, ¿María? ¿Makya? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— Nada de, _no me pasa nada_— Imitó la voz de Kai como si fuese un niño, el peliblanco lo miró curioso, ahora que miraba bien a Ray notó que los ojos del pelinegro eran amarillos, iguales a los de ella— ¿Qué?... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— Cierra la boca— Dijo volteando la mirada escuchando todos los reclamos de Ray, debían darle un premio ya que aguantar a los amigos que tenía, era algo de suprema paciencia…

¿Cuál era su nombre?

.

.

.

Mariah estaba sentada dentro de un remolque blanco y algo viejo, pero a pesar del tiempo que seguramente había pasado la propietaria ahí, mantenía todo en orden y limpieza. Vio alrededor, una estufa, un refrigerador chico, una televisión mediana muy antigua… ese lugar se parecía a la casa de su abuela

— Acabas de destruir todo mi puesto ¿sabes? — Refunfuñó la mujer de cabello azabache y ojos verde sin embargo era de edad avanzada puesto que su piel la delataba, su atuendo simulaba la de un gitano normal, junto con un pañuelo en la cabeza de color rojo y algunas piedritas adornándola, algo raro pero lindo. La mujer la llevo a su remolque de largo aceptable para una persona viajera como ella movida por una camioneta sin camper de color blanco

— Lo lamento— Dijo por tercera vez sosteniendo entre manos un vaso de plástico color amarillo con agua, que hasta el momento no había tomado

— En fin, debería cobrarte por las cosas que probablemente rompiste—dijo— Pero ahora que lo pienso, pareces haber tenido un verdadero motivo para ponerte a correr así— Reflexionó mientras miraba los ojos enrojecidos

— Nada anormal a lo haya oído antes— Musitó Mariah tomando un gran trago de agua— Me han rechazado y me sentí mal por ello— Confesó con la clara intensión de ponerse a llorar

— Supongo que puedo ayudarte— Dijo después de quedarse callada por unos momentos

— ¿Y cómo? — Limpió algunas lágrimas traicioneras. Diablos estaba llorando por una persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Reír?

— ¿Quieres que él te ame? ¿Quieres que te desee? —Dijo la gitana recibiendo una afirmativa de cabeza— Necesitas las _Cuerdas de Cato_— mostró una amplia sonrisa, aunque algo maliciosa. Mariah dudó por unos segundos, ¿Usar brujería en Kai? ¿En verdad eso funcionaría? ¿Llegaría a tales extremos por un chico como él?

Estaba desesperada, pero no tanto… y no fue hasta que su mente le jugó una imagen de Kai muriéndose por ella. **¿Qué podría ser lo peor?**

— ¿Cuánto…? — Siguió dudando, pero eso no detuvo su habla— ¿Cuánto quieres por ellos? — preguntó cerrando sus manos, estaba insegura, pero una vez recibiendo el precio ya no había vuelta atrás…

.

.

.

Kai llegó a casa recibiendo la bienvenida de su mayordomo, Boris; el cual le dijo que Voltaire no se encontraría en casa por varios días y eso a Kai le hizo un bien a su alma, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. No quería ser molestado por **nadie**

.

.

.

Mariah llegó a casa con unas hojas de maíz seco de color amarillo/blanco no sin antes pasar por el cambo de batalla al que se sometía su abuela materna y su padre; ninguno le dio la bienvenida es más la mandaron a su cuarto con la orden de no bajar hasta el día siguiente, cosa que a ella le provocó un malestar, algo común y nada grave

— Setecientos yenes por estas cosas— Murmuro sintiéndose estúpida por comprar ese tipo de cosas; al menos la anciana le prometió una devolución si no funcionaba… ¿Funcionar? ¿En verdad lo haría?

Qué estupidez.

Arrojó las hojas a la basura y se acostó en su cama con los brazos extendidos. Movió los pies de un lado a otro dejando su mente volar, los gritos de ambos abajo le hicieron dormirse sin darse cuenta. Tan acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida, no pudo hacer más aparte de seguir cuestionándose si debía desdoblar esas hojas de maíz o dejar que la basura se hiciera cargo de ellas

Al demonio.

Abrió los ojos en plena noche, seguramente su padre y su abuela estaban dormidos; se levantó y miró el cesto con las hojas ahí… Debía estar loca, las tomó y cuando las desdobló una hoja de papel de rayas cayó con algo claro escrito:

"**Instrucciones"**

—Vaya—dijo dejando las hojas extendidas en el suelo— Instrucciones— Leyó, hasta instrucciones tenía.

≈• **Fin de Capítulo •≈**

* * *

_Si lo sé, diminuto primer capítulo, en cerio Gomene, lamentablemente he estado escribiendo otros fics de esta misma pareja, pero decidí no publicarlos hasta terminar con "__**Arma de doble filo**__" y **"C**__**uerdas de Gato**__". Hablando de mi otro fic, muy pronto tendrá conti, tal vez sea larga al igual que la conti de esta historia_

_**Lo siento (otra vez).**_

_Hasta luego._


End file.
